It's Easy!!!!
It’s Easy!!!! is the fifth image song for the character America in Hetalia: Axis Powers. It is sung by Katsuyuki Konishi in the voice of America. Lyrics Kanji= カウボーイハット ウェスタンシャツにネッカチーフかっこいいぞ！ カウボーイブーツ　ベルトしめて いくぞ早撃ち　バババンバンバーーーーン☆ 「はい、カーーーット!!! 0.02秒の速さでトランプもコインも狙い撃ちだぞ！ドゥルッフ～～!!!」 100年前のフルーツケーキ 意外とうまかったじゃないか～ なんでも挑戦　アドベンチャー なぁ、勝負しないかい？ Hyper hyper jump!! 最近は映画を撮るのにはまってるんだぞ！ ハリウッド　派手にいこうじゃないか トニー手伝ってくれ！ 次はどんなことをブチかまそうか☆ It’s easy!!!! (It’s easy!!!!)　「自転車で空を飛ぶとか！」 It’s easy!!!! (It’s easy!!!!) 「ヒカリの剣で闘うのも！」 世界のパイオニアの俺にできないことはないんだぞ☆ It’s easy!!!! (It’s easy!!!!)　「車で時間旅行だって！」 It’s easy!!!! (It’s easy!!!!)　「おもちゃもしゃべりだすぞ」 ピザにポップコーンとコーラ抱えて　待っててくれ！It’s easy!!!! ナ～ッハッハッハッハッハッハッハッハッハッハッハ☆ 変身はかかせないだろう ついでに　地球外生命体もいいぞ～☆ ジョークも混ぜ込んでみようか 「さっき奥さんがネバダ州に走ってったよ」 Hyper run!! そうだ俺　さっきから腹が減ってるんだけど ファーストフード　join us　しようじゃないか!! 空腹ではパワーがでないからね☆ シェイクはスーパーメガジャンボで！ It’s easy!!!! (It’s easy!!!!)　「ある時はコウモリだったり！」 It’s easy!!!! (It’s easy!!!!)　「またある時は蜘蛛だったり！」 色んな必殺技でバッタバッタと敵を倒しちゃうぞ～☆ It’s easy!!!! (It’s easy!!!!)　「巨大な人食い鮫がぁぁぁ」 It’s easy!!!! (It’s easy!!!!)　「腹話術の人形がぁぁぁ」 うわぁあ！怖いよ怖いよー！トゥースキュアリーすぎるよ！ 「わー怖かったよー、ここは世界の中心だからね！ どんなことだってできるんだぞー！まずは～」 「海の中からだって生まれる　たくさんの感動ストーリー！」 「がおー！俺の大好きな恐竜もすごい迫力だろう!?」 「ちょっと寄り道、自由の女神なう あぁこれフランスがくれた時バラバラだったんだぞ～」 「もちろん地球以外でのAction!　だってイージーさ」 「ヤッホー！壮大なスケール!!」「ってうわぁあああああああっ」 「あいててて…　びっくりしたなーもう！ だって、まさかあそこでホウキに乗った少年が出てくるなんて 思わなかったんだよ～ むぅーイギリスの仕業に違いない！ まぁ、ちょっとくらいのピンチはヒーローにはよくあることさ！　ぴぷっ ぴぷっ…ぴっぷしょん　ああ駄目だ　きっと食後にアイスを食べないからだ 撮影はまた明日にしようじゃないか！バケツ級アイスいただきま～～～す☆」 It’s easy!!!! (It’s easy!!!!)　「俺　is　ナンバーワーン！」 Not easy… (Not easy?)　「どーしたらポメラニアンと仲良くなれるんだい？」 ドイツに聞いたら太っちょなポメラニアンがでてきちゃったぞ！ It’s easy!!!! (It’s easy!!!!)　「窓を割ってプレゼントを届けるぞ」 It’s easy!!!! (It’s easy!!!!)　「つまり俺がヒーローだ！」 みんなが俺を待ちわびてるはず　自由の鐘を鳴らそう！ 今飛んでくぞ　It’s easy!!!! ドゥルッフ～～!!! |-| Romaji= Kaubooi hatto Wesutanshatsu ni nekkachiifu kakkoii zo! Kaubooi buutsu beruto shimete Iku zo hayauchi bababan ban baaaaan☆ “Hai, kaaaatto!!! Rei ten rei ni byou no hayasa de toranpu mo koin mo neraiuchi dazo! Duruffu~~!!!” Hyakunen mae no furuutsukeeki Igaito umakatta janai ka~ Nandemo chousen adobenchaa Naa, shoubu shinai kai? Hyper Hyper Jump!! Saikin wa eiga wo toruno ni hamatterun dazo! Hariuddo hade ni ikou janai ka Tonii tetsudatte kure! Tsugi wa donna koto wo buchikamasou ka☆ It’s easy!!!! (It’s easy!!!!) “Jitensha de sora wo tobu toka!” It’s easy!!!! (It’s easy!!!!) “Hikari no ken de tatakauno mo!” Sekai no paionia no ore ni dekinai koto wa nainda zo? It’s easy!!!! (It’s easy!!!!) “kuruma de jikanryokou datte!” It’s easy!!!! (It’s easy!!!!) “omocha mo shaberidasu zo” Piza ni poppukoon to koora kakaete mattetekure! It’s easy!!!! Na~hha hha hha hha hha hha hha hha hha hha hha☆ Henshin wa kakasenai darou Tsuide ni chikyuugaiseimeitai mo ii zo~☆ Jooku mo mazekonde miyou ka “Sakki okusan ga nebadashuu ni hashittetta yo” Hyper run!! Souda ore sakki kara hara ga hetterun dakedo Faasuto fuudo join us shiyou janai ka!! Kuufuku de wa pawaa ga denai kara ne☆ Sheiku wa suupaamegajanbo de! It’s easy!!!! (It’s easy!!!!) “Aru toki wa koumori dattari!” It’s easy!!!! (It’s easy!!!!) “Mata aru toki wa kumo dattari!” Ironna hissatsuwaza de battabatta to teki wo taoshichau zo~☆ It’s easy!!!! (It’s easy!!!!) “Kyodai na hitogui zame gaaaa” It’s easy!!!! (It’s easy!!!!) “Fukuwajutsu no ningyou gaaaa” UwaaA! Kowai yo kowai yoo! Tuu sukyuarii sugiru yo! “Waa kowakatta yoo, koko wa sekai no chuushin dakara ne! Donna koto datte dekirun dazoo! Mazu wa~” “Umi no naka kara datte umareru takusan no kandou sutoorii!” “Gaoo! Ore no daisuki na kyouryuu mo sugoi hakuryoku darou!?” “Chotto yorimichi, jiyuu no megami nau Aa kore furansu ga kureta toki barabara dattan dazo~” “Mochiron chikyuu igai de no Action! Datte iijii sa’” “Yahhoo! soudai na sukeeru!!” “Tte uwaaaaaaaaa” “Aitetete… bikkuri shita naa mou! Datte, masaka asoko de houki ni notta shounen ga detekuru nante Omowanakattan dayo~ Muuu igirisu no shiwaza ni chigainai! Maa, chotto kurai no pinchi wa hiiroo ni wa yoku aru koto sa! Pipu Pipu… pippushon aa dame da kitto shokugo ni aisu wo tabe nai kara da Satsuei wa mata ashita ni shiyou janai ka! baketsu kyuu aisu itadakima~~su☆” It’s easy!!!! (It’s easy!!!!) “Ore is nanbaawaan!” Not easy? (Not easy?) “Dooshitara pomeranian to nakayoku narerun dai?” Doitsu ni kiitara futoccho na pomeranian ga detekichatta zo! It’s easy!!!! (It’s easy!!!!) “Mado wo watte purezento wo todokeru zo” It’s easy!!!! (It’s easy!!!!) “Tsumari ore ga hiiroo da!” Minna ga ore wo machiwabiteru hazu jiyuu no kane wo narasou! Ima tondeku zo it’s easy!!!! Duruffu~~!!! |-| English= Cowboy hat, Western shirt with a neckerchief is really cool! Cowboy boot, tighten up your belt Let’s do it, a quick draw, bang bang bang bang BANG☆ “And cut-!!! I can shoot playing cards and coins at the speed of 0.02 second! DDDD~~!!!” Fruitcakes from one hundred years ago Are surprisingly delicious, aren’t they~ I’ll challenge anything, any adventure Hey, you wanna showdown? Hyper Hyper Jump!! Lately I’ve been obsessed with making movies! Hollywood, let’s get the party started Tony, come give me a hand! What kind of story should we tackle next☆ It’s easy!!!! (It’s easy!!!!) “Maybe flying in the sky on a bicycle!” It’s easy!!!! (It’s easy!!!!) “Or maybe fighting with a lightsaber!” I am the world’s pioneer and there’s nothing that I can’t do☆ It’s easy!!!! (It’s easy!!!!) “You can time travel in a car!” It’s easy!!!! (It’s easy!!!!) “And the toys starts speaking” With pizza and popcorn and cola in my hands, wait for me! It’s easy!!!! Na~hahahaha hahahaha hahaha☆ Heroes in disguise are imperative And while we’re at it, extraterrestrial life forms would be awesome too~☆ Maybe I should mix a joke in there somewhere “I saw your wife running to Nevada just now” Hyper run!! That’s right, I’ve been feeling hungry for a while now C'mon and join us for some fast food!! Since you can’t generate power on an empty stomach☆ Make the milkshake super mega jumbo size! It’s easy!!!! (It’s easy!!!!) “Sometimes he’s a bat!” It’s easy!!!! (It’s easy!!!!) “And other times, he’s a spider!” With various special killer techniques, they beat the crap out of their enemies~☆ It’s easy!!!! (It’s easy!!!!) “There’s a giant man-eating sharkkkk” It’s easy!!!! (It’s easy!!!!) “There’s a ventriloquist dollll” Woah! They’re so scary, so scary! They are too freaking scary! “Woah… that totally freaked me out, since here we are in the center of the world! We can do absolutely anything here! First of all~” “Even from under the sea, comes many heartwarming stories!” “Rawr! My favorite dinosaurs pack quite a punch, don’t you think!?” “Taking a short detour, at the Statue of Liberty now Ah, when France gave it to me, it was all in separate parts~” “And of course, even Action! in outer space is easy too” “Yahoo! It’s on such an epic scale!” “Wait! Woaaaahhhhh!” “Ow-ow-ow… you scared the crap out of me, geez! I mean, who would’ve thought that a boy flying on a broomstick would appear like that~ Ugh… I bet it’s England’s doing! But well, a little trouble is just another day in a hero’s life! Hic, Hic… hACHOO! Aww man, I bet it’s because I didn’t have ice cream after my meal Let’s continue filming tomorrow then! I’m gonna eat a bucket worth of ice crea~~m☆” It’s easy!!!! (It’s easy!!!!) “I am Number One!” Not easy… (Not easy?) “What should I do to become friends with pomeranians?” When I asked Germany that, a big fat pomeranian appeared before us! It’s easy!!!! (It’s easy!!!!) “I’m gonna break your window to deliver a present” It’s easy!!!! (It’s easy!!!!) “So basically, I’m a hero!” I’m sure everyone’s been eagerly waiting for me, so let’s sound the bell of freedom! I’m come running to you! It’s easy!!!! DDDD~!!! Album This song was released on October 28, 2015, on the album Hetalia: The World Twinkle Character CD Vol. 7 - America and Russia, and it is the first track. Also on the album is The Story of Snow and Dreams. This song is also the thirteenth track on the album Hetalia Character Song CD The BEST Vol. 3, which was released on September 6, 2017. Category:Music Category:Media Category:Songs